the_helghastfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha Centauri
Alpha Centauri is a Binary star system, the nearest star system from Sol at 4.37 light years from Earth. The system holds two habitable planets, Helghan and Vekta, with the former orbiting Alpha Centauri A and the latter orbiting Alpha Centauri B. Humans and Helghast can be found here, living on Vekta and Helghan respectively. History Discovery and colonization plans The Alpha Centuari System and was first surveyed in 2111 by exploration ships launched 10 years prior. Two planets were discovered, one being almost earth-like, while the other being barren. It was selected for colonization and to serve as a 'hub' system as a starting point for future colonization attempts. The system was originally going to be colonized directly by the UCN, but following the presumed destruction of six UCN colony ships in 2116 in the "Omen" incident, the UCN opened up colonization rights to bidding by private companies in return for 10% of profits to make up for financial losses. The Helghan Corporation won the bidding easily due to it securing a generous credit from the Interplanetary Banking Guild. Some accused the corporation of bribery and rigging the vote, due to the speed of the victory and the presence of an almost-completed colonization fleet; these accusations were not proved. Helghan Corporation colonizes Alpha Centauri The Helghan Coropration's fleet launches in 2118, entering Alpha Centauri in 2128. Errors cause 2% of the Colonists to die en route. The first planet encountered by the fleet was the barren planet, and was christened "Helghan" after the corporation. Further studies by scientists on the fleet show Helghan was rich with resources, but was uninhabitable due to its lack of light and oxygen, barren terrain, and dangerous storms. Scientists and volunteers quickly set up a prefabricated space station to manage automated factories on the planet. The rest of the colonization fleet moved on to the more Earth-like planet, which they named 'Vekta' after the Helghan CEO Philip Vekta. During the years of 2129-2130, 12 colonies were established on Vekta. Thanks to the planet's abundance, Vekta is able to feed itself. Another wave of colonial fleets passes through the system in 2133, en route to the nearby Altair System. The same year, the ISA branch in Alpha Centauri is established. By 2135, the colonies on Vekta stabilized and the Helghan Corporation begins to reap profits by charging ships which refueled at its station orbiting Helghan. Profits from mining on Helghan is rolling in and the quality of life for the colonists is high. On 2138, the Helghan Protectorate is established and provides a government under ISA authority to maintain Vekta and operations on Helghan. An independent militia is also formed, though the ISA puts limitations on it. Helghan becomes very profitable once factories and infrastructure is completed in 2149, allowing for the Helghan Corporation to sell more energy to ships which stopped at the Helghan space station. Most of the Helghan Corporation relocates to Vekta to better administrate their businesses. They reorganize into the civil Helghan Administration on 2152, taking over the duties of the Helghan Protectorate from the ISA. On 2155, the Helghan Administration manages to buy the Alpha Centauri system from the UCN. First Extrasolar War During 2156-2190, the Helghan Administration becomes very powerful from their control of Alpha Centauri. The necessity of ships to pass through the system provides a guaranteed income for the government, and the mining of Helghan proves to be very lucrative. The shipyard becomes the largest outside of Earth, and many shipbuilders relocate from Sol to Alpha Centauri. The Helghan Administration's control over space travel leads to tensions between the UCN and the Helghan Administration builds up. This culminates to the secession of system from the UCN in 2199. The Helghan Administration moves against the ISA forces in the early 2200, prompting a response from the UCA. The First Extrasolar War begins in earnest, and while the Helghan are victorious of the ISA at first these victories fall short of quelling the ISA who begin waging guerilla warfare against their foe, bleeding Helghast troops slowly for 2 years. When the UCA fleet arrives Helghast forces are destroyed by the superiority of the UCA. By 2202, the Helghan Administration is defeated, and many of the senior officials arrested. Much of the stations orbiting Helghan are destroyed or heavily damaged. The ISA takes authority of Vekta and asserts control over the system's economy and forcibly disarms the Helghast. Interwar and the Second Extrasolar War During 2204-2210, Helghan loyalists on Vekta relocated to colonies on Helghan to escape from ISA occupation. Settlements are created on Helghan by 2220, and industries are rebuilt to give Helghan a source of income. Once the third generation of humans on Helghan is born on 2305 shaped by the environment of the planet, the Helghast become a unique group. The ISA fleet in Alpha Centauri is reduced during this time, and by 2304 it is mostly replaced by orbital space defense platforms around Vekta. 2335-2350 sees a depression on Helghan as more of their profits are taken by Vektan administrators, leading to more animosity in the system. The charismatic Scolar Visari rises to power on Helghan, seizing power in 2347. Visari proclaims the Helghast to be a unique race, shapes Helghan into a power, and begins to overcome the trade sanctions placed on Helghan. A second defense platform program around Vektan is launched in 2356. On 2357, Visari acts against the ISA in Alpha Centauri, swiftly seizing Vekta. By the end of 2358, however, the Helghast are pushed off Vekta. The ISA fleet begins an invasion of Helghan in 2359, but face stiff resistance from Helghast forces. Despite the death of Scolar Visari and the destruction of the main city Pyrrhus, the Helghans manage to gain an upperhand on the ISA, ensuring that the war in Alpha Centauri is not over yet. Trivia *Alpha Centuari is featured in numerous Sci-Fi works, and is often the first system Humans reach. See also *United Colonial Nations *Vekta *Helghan *First Extrasolar War *Second Extrasolar War *Helghan Corporation *Helghan Empire